Heart in Disguised
by blueskyangel
Summary: Draco's real heart was discovered by Hermione.Will Hermione be able to do find a way to to took of his mask and help him recover from his vanity? D/H... Review pls....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I dreamt of the first part of the story

A/N: I dreamt of the first part of the story. Please enjoy… One shot only… Ammmm…. Draco/Hermione pairing… This plot happened after the war, they went back school…

**Heart in Disguise**

It was the middle of June and all students were busy preparing for the upcoming exams. Hermione Granger, the brain of the Golden Trio, was alone in the library re-reading all of her notes. The truth was, she had already memorized all of the lessons that were examinable. However, Harry and Ron had just started to study, and she knows that if she stayed with them she would end up giving them a sermon. So here she was, reading in the library with nothing else to do. She was about to go back when she noticed a parchment on the table next to hers. She took it wondering who the owner of it was.

"Let see, did I leave anything?" She asked herself, taking the parchment in front of her. She read the headings and immediately realized it was a poem. She sat down again reading the poem out loud.

**Heart In Disguise **

No one can tell who I really am

No one can guess what I really want

They think I am what they see

But deep inside, I'm not who I'm supposed to be

Every person tells me I'm selfish and always moody

They think I don't care as long as I'm happy

But what do they know?

They haven't tried to seek the real me?

When I'm sad no one can tell

When I'm lonely nobody cares

I'm living in a world full of disguises

Because I always hide the real me

My heart is always in disguise

I always tell lies

I can't show what I really feel

Because I'm afraid they might notice

The weaknesses inside of me

I wear an armor

Afraid of love's flavor

I am surrounded by walls

To avoid this heart to fall

Try and seek the real me

For me to feel the word happy

Now that you read my reality

It's your turn to avoid my regrets

Regrets that would surely make you lonely

"This poem is---" but before she could finish the sentence Draco Malfoy came snatching parchment from her grip. "What the…Malfoy! You scared the hell out of me!" She exclaimed.

"Granger don't you dare lay your filthy hands on my things ever again!" Draco shouted looking outraged.

"What? That's… That's your poem?" She said looking bewildered at the idea that the famous Slytherin prince a.k.a. the ferret Draco Malfoy wrote poems. Not just any poem, a sonnet based on a person in disguise. 'Is he talking about himself?' she thought to herself. She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't even hear what Draco was saying.

" Mudblood, are you listening?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Huh?",she snapped out of it. "You better wash your mouth Malfoy it's dirtier than your so called mudblood."

"I don't care Granger! Don't you ever tell or even mention the poem to anyone!" He threatened.

"So you really are the one who wrote that poem?" She asked obviously knowing the answer.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! Hell! You know what, I don't care anymore!" He paused furiously. "Go and spread it! Go and tell the world I write lame poems!" He turned then disappeared.

Hermione was taken aback. She made her way to the Gryffindor tower thinking about a certain Slytherin. '**Draco Malfoy wrote poem? Is this true? What the heck…**'

It was time for dinner, Hermione, Ron and Harry went to the great hall to eat dinner. She sat between Ron and Harry. Hermione was still distracted. She tried to review her notes that evening but all she could remember was the poem.

Try and seek the real me, For me to feel the word happy

Now that you read my reality, It's your turn to avoid my regrets

Regrets that would surely make you lonely

"**Does he really mean that**?" She asked again and again to herself. Before she knew it she stared at the Slytherin table looking for a certain blonde. Then there it was; she found Draco Malfoy glaring at her. His eyes were as cold as ice, he looked like he was ready to kill anytime now. Hermione didn't avert her eyes, being a Gryffindor, she made an eye contact with him with an deathly glare.

"Hermione did something happen?" Harry asked looking concern. Hermione didn't seem to hear what he just say so he follow the path of her deathly stare. He found Draco Malfoy looking at Hermione with the same coldness in his eyes. Without pausing Harry touched Hermione's face turning her head to look at him. Ron ignore the gesture, he was too busy eating. (A/N: Ron and Hermione's relationship never happened. They're just friends).

"Harry?" She asked looking surprised at Harry's action.

"Hermione, did that ferret do something to you?" He asked acting as if he had the responsibility to protect her.

"Huh?" She uttered. "Harry I'm fine, its nothing big." She said avoiding his eyes.

"So that ferret really did something to you!" He was about to stand up and confront Malfoy when Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Harry, I swear its nothing to get worked up about" She said trying to keep it from Ron. Both of her best friends were overly protected of her. They felt that they owed their life to Hermione. She had made many sacrifices to keep the three of them alive during the horcrux hunt. She even nearly lost her life one time which made Ron and Harry promise that no one was going to hurt Hermione ever again. Because of that, not a single guy had been able to ask Hermione out. They're all so afraid to get to the wrong side of the boy-who-lived and Weasley the king. They would soon be dead before they know it… that's the impression Ron and Harry gave every time someone or rather some guys tries to get near to Hermione.

"I'm not fragile Harry and you know that" She whispered.

"He was glaring at you! He looked like he wanted to kill you!" He said quietly, keeping his temper.

"Who's going to kill Hermione?" Ron heard what Harry said and instantly reacted. '**how dare someone even think of killing Mione?**' Ron thought.

"Too bad he can't, I'm sure he can't even tackle one strand of my hair. I have my knights with me." She said having used to this kind of conversation with both of the boys.

Both of the boys calmed down and smile. No one is allowed to take their Hermione. No one…

***************************************************

The exam season had finished and classes were back to normal. Hermione was standing at the Gryffindor common room waiting for Ginny to come down. They were going to the Hogsmeade to celebrate the end of term. Hermione had often found Draco looking at her…but then again, she also found she was stealing glances his way a lot too. She still couldn't believe what he had written in that poem. She was once like that. She felt that way before she met Harry and Ron. Thanks to both of her best friends she no longer felt alone. Her friends loved her for who she was and she didn't have to live in pretense. She felt sorry for Draco. Now that she thought of it, after the war only few slytherins came back to study and most of them avoided Draco like the plague. He was now a loner. He was as arrogant as ever and his ego never seemed to falter. He was still obnoxious and has his famous smirk.

She smiled to herself, as she thought of the time she punched him. That was one of the highlights of her 3rd year.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing… just remembering some funny moments." She said pulling Harry's hand. So that he would sit beside her.

"Manners, Mione."

"So has there been any new development between you and Ginny?" Hermione asked Harry. "It has been quite a while now? You still haven't asked her out?"

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you that we're done! As in no continuation." he said exasperatedly.

"Harry from what I hear from her, your just waiting for the right time." She said looking confused.

"You know me. Why would I lie to you?" Harry said a bit disappointed.

"Don't know. Maybe you feel sorry for me because I still don't have my special someone? Ron has Lavander and you have Ginny." She stated not feeling insecure at all.

"For the last time Mione I'm not with Ginny."

"Right?" She said unsure.

"Right" Harry answered firmly.

Then Ginny came bursting from the girl's room. She looked pretty, her red hair was loose and she wore tight jeans and a black shirt, obviously trying to look pretty for Harry.

"Hermione don't tell me you're wearing that to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione's baggy jeans and old shirt.

"Um…?" She said looking at Harry for help. Harry noticed Hermione's look which says 'Harry she's going to make me wear uncomfortable clothes. Help!'

"Ginny you look nice" Harry said trying to distract Ginny.

"Really? Thanks… Now Hermione you are coming with me whether you like it or not and you're going to wear something that would make you irresistible." She dragged Hermione into their dorm so fast that she didn't have time to protest.

"Help!" She shouted back at Harry but he couldn't do anything since they were already inside the girls' dorm.

Ron and Harry were waiting in the common room. Five minutes after Ginny dragged Hermione in their dorm, Ron and Lavander came in holding a blue box. Whenn Lavander found out Ginny was dressing Hermione up, she immediately joined them in the girls' dorm.

"Girls! It's been 15 min. now!" Ron said impatiently. Then they heard Hermione shout as if she was in the verge of death.

"Poor Hermione." Harry said knowing what was happening in the room. "What's with the box?"

"Oh… Forgot we have 5 tickets in Zenri Ville. That the new park in Hogsmeade." Ron said looking excited.

"You mean the one that have Polycraxing?" Harry asked. **Polycraxing**- Wizarding world version of 'ice skating'. The difference is the rink was not made of ice but made of clear crystal so the temperature of the room was normal. The shoes' bottom was made of fairy dust that can make a person float. The Fairy dusts look like tiny stars which made the polycraxing shoes far prettier than the ice skating shoes. But the skills required for ice skating was the same as polycraxing. In other words, balance was the key.

"Yah that's the one, I got it for free… Lavanders mom works there."

"We're finished!" Ginny and Lavander announced as the walked down the stairs from the dorm.

"Come down here Mione!" Lavander called out.

"What have you done to me?" Hermione said with the hint of discomfort.

"come on! The mini skirt looks nice. Come down or else I'll make you wear a make up!" Ginny threatened.

**Short skirt,** Ron and Harry noted with a frown.

"I swear I'm going to make you pay for this." Hermione said coming down from the dorm.

Harry and Ron were standing there with their mouths hanging open. Hermione was wearing a white French kitty mini skirt that showed her toned long legs. She was also wearing a simple fitted blue blouse with matching 3 inch white heels. She looked flawless as her clothes showed her body curves perfectly. Despite that, oddly enough she still looked innocent. Her wavy brown hair was half tied. She fidgeted uncomfortably as she felt Harry and Ron's eyes on her.

"Don't stare!" Hermione said.

"Too short, right Ron?" Harry commented feeling giddy. He didn't want anyone to see their Hermione as gorgeous as this. '**She doesn't need any make up to get gorgeous**' he noted.

"Never wrong mate." Ron said thinking the same as Harry.

"Grandfather, Uncle." Lavander started. "Little Hermione here a teenager who needs a boyfriend" Ginny finished.

"I don't need one, stop bugging me." She said looking really uncomfortable.

"Yap I agree Hermione, just stay single until you reached the age of 20" Harry said jokingly but there was a hint in his voice that suggested that he actually believed what she said.

"Whatever… Let's go, we're going to Zenri ville right?" Ginny said grabbing Hermione and Harry's hands.

When they were halfway to the entrance, Hermione realized that she left her purse in the common room. She asked them to go ahead first. She would meet them at the gate. Knowing her friends were waiting for her she walked as fast as she could and bumped with someone before she could reach the stairs.

"Granger." Malfoy said snatching Hermione's hand to keep her from falling. He noticed her appearance. 'Her dress, her clothes, her hair, her brown eyes, her nose, her red lips… What the hell am I thinking?' He gulped at the sight of her.

"Malfoy" they looked at each other for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry… I should be going." Hermione said looking down to avoid his enigmatic blue-gray eyes.

"Hermione" Draco called out. Hermione froze when she heard her name from Draco's lips.

"Yes?" she said still not looking at him.

"Sorry, you must have felt uncomfortable hearing me call you using your name." He said. They didn't notice that their hands are still entwined. "I… have to know…" He whispered.

"Know what?" She asked. Her heart was beating so fast that she could barely let herself breath.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about the poem" He paused placing his hand on Hermione's face so the she was force to look at him.

"I…" She uttered as she saw Draco's face. His face looked so kind, his hand was gently touching her face. But his eyes was lonely. Hermione could feel his pain by just looking at him. " I… know the feeling… you know, being alone. I used to be like that and I know it hurts like hell, Draco" She continued.

Draco Malfoy hearing Hermione say out his name in a loving tone made him kiss her. He kissed her tenderly, slowly, yet at the same time passionate. Hermione gasped when he kissed her and before she knew it she was kissing him back. A tender and innocent kiss. Her hand travelled in his soft blond her while Draco's hands went behind her back holding her as close as possible. Then Hermione realized it. She was kissing Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Her mortal enemy! Realizing it she pushed Draco away from her. Hermione saw Draco's expression change from passionate to surprised and then changed to cold stare.

"I'm sorry" She said not knowing what to do.

"Granger, we're even. I won't ever talk to you again." He said turning back from her.

"Draco…" she sighed. 'He put his mask again.' She told herself.

"Malfoy for you Granger…" he said then walked away.

A/N: Is it nice? How's the poem? PLs comment and say something about the poem> is it nice? And Hahaha… want more? If yes then review… I'll update if the review reached more than 20. hahahaa….. I hope you like the hint of Harry's affection towards Hermione. If you want me to continue, next encounter would be in the Zenri ville. T.Y.


	2. Don't jum off your feet

N/A: Hi

N/A: Hi! Lolz… I decided to continue… please review, the more you review the faster the update.. lolx.. Reviews keep my imagination active lolz….

No offense for those who love Tom felton, but I imagine Draco more handsome than him:

Check my Version of Draco: (copy the url below)

.com/files/L67J4KB8XT3Rn3oJm0MaGUQCO7oCV1jHUi-n0-00-YHrZ*PfKz*

Hermione was left speechless. She didn't know what to do. Her heart beat was still fast because of the kiss. Draco Malfoy left had her alone like nothing happened, but deep inside she knew that it did mean something to him.

Meanwhile…

Draco Malfoy was at the Hogwarts gate waiting for professor Slughorn. He encountered Hermione on her way here, unexpectedly they kissed or rather he kissed her. He didn't know what made him do what he did. All he knew was at that moment he couldn't help it but kiss her. He hated her but he can't help but adore her. As crazy as it sound he hated and adored the girl he just kissed.

"There you are Draco" Professor Slughorn said as he stood in front of him.

"Yes professor, you called me? Adriane Pucey told me to come here because you wanted to see me" Draco paused when he heard the laughter of Ginny Weasley and Lavander Brown.

He looked at the group hoping to get a glimpse of Hermione Granger. '_she hasn't come down yet_.' He told himself. He was so busy in his thought that he didn't catch what was Slughorn saying.

"Do you agree boy?" Professor Slughorn said not knowing that Draco didn't hear a thing he just said.

"I understand professor…" He answered. Then he saw Hermione coming from the castle. "Granger" He accidentally said.

"What's that?" Slughorn looked backed and saw Miss Granger walking towards Harry Potter. He returned his gaze to Draco who seems to be distracted. Then he realized what was happening. "Miss Granger!" Slughorn called out. Draco froze when the professor beside him called out Hermione. She turned her head only to see Professor Slughorn and Draco Malfoy both looking at her. Draco's stare was blank though she could tell that he didn't mean to look at her. She shot her way towards them.

"Yes Professor?" she asked looking at Draco. Draco averted his eyes carefully avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"I asked Mr. Malfoy here to pick the potion ingredients which I just ordered from Hogsmeade." Slughorn said.

Draco stared at the professor with confusion. '_He did? Is that what he was saying when I was in my own thoughts?_' he asked himself.

"And?" Hermione said not knowing what to say.

"Those ingredients are too sensitive for the owls to carry so I would like you to help and accompany him." He said smirking.

"Professor… as you can see Harry and the others are waiting for me. We were supposed to go to the Zenri Ville." Hermione said trying not to sound rude.

"…" Draco remained silence knowing where would the discussion end.

"Since the ingredients are not ready till late afternoon, Draco can come and join you in the Zenri Ville."

"We only have enough ticket for us…" Hermione looked back at her friends. This time they were looking at her. Ginny and Lavander didn't seem to care while Harry and Ron were trying to keep their temper.

"Oh… You really didn't know?" He paused when he saw Hermione's confusion. "The owner of Zenri Ville is the Malfoy family." Slughorn proudly announced.

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. Realizing Hermione was looking at him he immediately changed his expression into a smirk. Hermione saw the change of reaction in Draco's face. This made smiled.

"Oh? I see then I supposed Draco can join my friends and I on our trip."

"I what?" Draco just happened to grasp at the situation he got into. '_Did I just I agreed going with her and her friends_?'

"Perfect!" Slughorn paused the muttered "Acafila" He casted a binding spell to both of them. "That will do…"

"What's that for" Both Hermione and Draco said at the same time. They knew that he just cast a shadow binding spell to both of them. The spell attached their shadow together so they can't be apart for more than 2 feet. The only one who could break or undo the spell was the caster himself.

"You'll see…" Slughorn bid his goodbye.

The two stared at each other. Each having the recap of the passionate kissed they shared earlier.

"Malfoy" Harry and Ron said. Ginny and Lavander were behind them.

" Harry..." She paused gesturing for the two boys to hold their horses. "Slughorn wants the both of us to pick some potion ingredients for him, since the ingredients won't be available till late after Professor Slughorn ask Draco to join us." Hermione explained.

"He doesn't have tickets to Zenri Ville!" Ron protested.

"Am… Ron, the Malfoy family is the owner of Zenri Ville." Lavander informed her boyfriend.

"Then he could go there and then we can separate." Harry said and grabbed Hermione's hand dragging her with him.

"Hate to break this to you Potty, but Professor Slughorn binds us together." He smirked looking at his nemesis' annoyed face.

"That's true Harry..." Hermione told her best friend.

"But with him? What was that professor thinking?" Harry said exasperatedly.

"As much as I love to annoy you, I also hate this. Being with her, I rather go and stay with my mom's cat." Draco said to Harry. He turned his head only to see the hurtful expression in Hermione's eyes.

"Harry don't!" Hermione stopped Harry from punching him while Lavander and Ginny did the same to Ron.

"You should say thanks to Hermione" Harry said holding his temper. He knew that if Draco and himself fought, Hermione would get hurt since she can't stay away from Draco for less than 2 feet.

"That's enough let's go" Ginny said breaking the contact between Hermione and Harry.

Draco looked at Hermione. She was looking at him like she wanted to dragged Harry with her while Lavander did the same with Ron. Hermione gestured to Draco to follow her friends. Hermione walked first, Draco followed behind her.

The trip to Hogsmeade was fascinating, well at least for those who have seen it. They ride the Hogwarts carriage that can accommodate 6 people. Harry was grumpy all trough out their trip. At first, Ron was the same as Harry thanks to Lavander who managed to change Ron's mood. Hermione sat between Harry and Draco while Ginny was in front of Harry. Ron and Lavender was talking intimately. Ginny was talking to Harry animatedly. Harry on the other hand was trying to get Hermione's attention. Hermione was keeping quiet, she just smiled every time Harry talked or asked her.

Hermione knew that at this moment Draco who appeared that who doesn't care was in pain. She had been trough the same experience before. When she was 10-years-old her mother forced her to join a camping trip with her cousin. Her cousin has her friends with her so when she was with them she felt out of place. At that time she wanted to scream and leave them, but she didn't. She chose to hide in shadows pretending not care but deep inside she felt that she was being torn down by loneliness. She remained silent so that Draco won't be left out. If he chose to feel that way then she would also follow. Harry noticed this so he purposely tried to make Draco feels that he has no place in their group especially in Hermione's life.

'_Why is she doing this? She's making it hard for to hate her_!' Draco thought. Then Hermione jumped from her sit. Draco and the rest of the gang looked at her.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yah, I'm fine it's just…" Hermione looked at Draco. "It's kind of creepy? … Don't mind me Harry"

'_Wonder what happened to her'_ Draco asked himself.

'_Nothing special, I just heard your thoughts'_ Hermione answered back using her thoughts.

"What the!" This time its Draco's time to jump off his seat.

"Draco, are you alright?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled.

"Mind your own business Weasel" Draco answered glaring at Hermione. Harry and Ron noticed it.

"Harry, you better seat in the middle." Lavander said sensing the tension between the boys.

Harry and Hermione exchanged position. Hermione pretend to open a book while Draco looked outside the window. Ginny continued to talk to Harry.

'_How is this possible?_' Draco asked Hermione through his thought.

'_Don't know, maybe it has something to do with Professor Slughorn's spell_.' She answered back.

'_Does that mean that we will hear each other thought until Slughorn undo the spell?_' He asked her trying not to look at her.

'_Most likely'_ she was pretending to flip the pages of the book she was holding.

'_Honestly, that professor is mental._'

'_Look whose talking… by the way you should have seen your face when you jump off your seat, its priceless!_' Hermione laughed, when she realized that she laughed out loud she cover it up by coughing.

"Seriously Hermione are you sure your okay?" Ginny asked looking at her like she was possessed by a ghost.

Draco openly laughed. "Weasel I think that she might as well needed a potion that will make her think straight."

'_Shut up Malfoy'_ Hermione said through her thoughts.

'What ever Granger' Draco answered back.

N/A: do you like it? ehehe… review please… **about the pic**…. Do you agree with me? Is my Draco Malfoy handsome? Review to let me know your opinion… pls…

'


	3. moments

A/N: Thanks for the reviews… It really help me. Lolz… Revie please…

Note: did you saw my version of Draco malfoy? If not visit you tube and watch this video. I'm imagined Draco as him… he's so hot and handsome you better checked.

Use this url:

.com/watch?v=p_3AAfDYVco

Or type in search in youtube:

Irresistible stormbreaker

Tell me your opinion about my Draco. Please… really think his the pefect part for Draco.. lolz he's so hot!

Tell me your opinion about my Draco

As soon as the gang went out of the Hogwarts' carriage, people started to gather around them. Being the golden trio who defeated Voldimort made them famous all over the world. Harry the-boy-who-lived-who-defeated-the-darklord, Hermione the-brain-of-the-golden-trio-and-was-the-wisest-witches-known-to-her-age, and Ron the-king-of-quidditch were now the center of attention all over the wizarding world. Every day the trio's names were always on the front page of the daily prophet.

Hermione's appearance draw attention as it was the first time they saw Hermione looking as irresistible as she was now. Magical cameras were flashing everywhere. Some of the reporter came into view.

"Ms. Granger, whose is your date today? Is it Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy? " One of the reporter asked Hermione.

Hermione stepped back; she doesn't like the attention unlike Ginny and Lavander who were smiling and giving autographs. Harry was about to grabbed Hermione's hand when Ginny snatched it and held his hand. Draco who couldn't stay away from Hermione stepped in front of Hermione, protecting her from all the questions asked by the reports and some fans. Some witches asked her if he was dating Granger, he didn't answer. Draco wore his emotionless mask again, Hermione noticed.

'_Air! Errrrhhhh! Stop staring_!' Hermione thought feeling a bit uncomfortable as wizards were looking at her and gawking at her.

'_Granger!'_ Draco called out through his thoughts. He was trying not to think to much as Hermione could hear his thoughts.

'_Malfoy! Don't let them get near me!_' Hermione answered seeing some guys were trying to touch her.

The crowd was beginning to get violent; they all want to touch the trio as well as the people with them. The gang knew that if this continued they would all end up in St. Mungos. Ron was now in front of Lavander and Harry ended up protecting Ginny. Draco was standing protectively in front of Hermione, she was holding onto Draco's shoulder for support.

'_Granger, hold me tightly._' He told Hermione through his thoughts. Hermione did what she was told; she was desperate to get away from the mad crowd. Draco apparated into his own cottage in Zenri Ville. Hermione was with him, since they have no choice but stay in each others company.

"That went well" Draco said sarcastically.

"Shut it… I hoped Harry and the others got to apparate away from that mad crowd."

"Impossible, only the Malfoy's can apparate in Zenri Ville." Draco said sitting in the red sofa.

"You should have done something to control the crowd." Hermione said looking around the cottage.

"Then what, Saved my nemesis potty. Where's the amusement in that?" Draco said closing his eyes.

"Ferret you're beyond useless!" she said exasperatedly.

"Mudblood, I just save you from that crowd! Who is useless?" Draco retorted.

"I guess that make you my wimpy prince?!" She said glaring at him.

"Wimpy?" Draco stood in front of Hermione. They stood there glaring at each other without blinking.

"…" Hermione sign dejectedly. "Fine… thank you for saving me. Now can we act civil towards each other at least until the binding spell is uncast?"

"Fine by me" Draco said smirking.

"Can you act normally? You pretenses don't work on me" Hermione added.

The two paused looking at each other. Recalling their previous kiss their breath became unsteady. Hermione was trying not to stare at his lips and Draco was trying his best not to kiss Hermione yet again. Hermione averted her stare and the polycraxing shoes caught her attention.

'pretty' she thought. Draco followed Hermione eye and saw a silver Polycraxing shoes.

"I know… Do you want to try it?" Draco said hearing what she thought.

"Can I?" Hermione said expecting him to say no.

"Why not? Perfect way to kill time. Follow me." Draco said as he went to one of the cottage's doors. He showed her a big walk-in-closet full of clothes, accessories and polycraxing shoes. "Choose any accessories that can be use as a disguised. I'll choose your polycraxing shoes" Draco said.

Hermione picked a thin eye-glasses and a blue bamboo clery cap. She wore the eye glasses and hid her hair into the fashionable cap that clearly matched her blouse. She left a few strands of her so that her face was covered a bit. Facing the mirror she adjusted the cap, it was convincing enough that she wasn't Hermione. Draco came out wearing the same bamboo clery cap but its color was black. Draco was gapping again at the sight of Hermione. She was pretty with anything she wears.

"Who's pretty?" Hermione asked Draco when she heard his thought.

Draco automatically blank his thoughts and think of something else… "the polycraxing shoes." He muttered.

Hermione nodded convinced on what Draco said. She looked at the 2 pair's polycraxing shoes he was holding. Draco handed her the silver one and he gestured her to wear it.

"The shoes won't float if it's not in the crystal rink." Draco said wearing his polycraxing shoes.

They were completely in disguised when they went out to polycraxing. While they were walking, all wizards who laid eyes on Hermione can't help but stared at her in awe. They didn't know that it was Hermione Granger, her perfect figure was enough to make all guys drool on her. Draco started grudging to every guy who stared lustfully at Hermione. She was of coarse oblivious to the attention she was getting; she was so excited to notice her surrounding.

'The nerve to ogle!' Draco thought glaring to all the guys around him.

Hermione once again heard his thought and look around to know what was causing his fury. She saw couple of girls looking at Draco with a flirting looks. The girls were laughing loudly trying to catch Draco's attention, Hermione frowned to the girls. She knows that Draco was handsome and girls around her age referred him as the 'the hottest blond'.

An old witch holding a camera looked at Hermione and Draco.

"Perfect couple! Can I take a picture of both of you?" The old witch asked both of them politely.

"We're not cou-" Draco and Hermione said at the same time but were cut off by the old witch.

"I chose this place to be the venue for my granddaughter's wedding. I just want to show her how romantic this place for perfect couples like you two" She said already gesturing them to pose for the camera.

They sign dejectedly. At first they pose 2 feet away from each other. "There's no need to be shy" The old lady said. The two still didn't move. The old lady smirked. She used her wand to called wind that cause Hermione to lose her balance. Draco immediately came to her rescue; he ended up holding Hermione's waist while her hands were in his shoulder. Their forehead was touching, their lips were breath away, and their eyes were focused into one another. They're about to kiss when a flash of camera brought them back to reality.

"That was perfect. Thank you so much" The old lady said then left.

"Odd lady" Hermione looked at Draco. He was wearing a blank expression. 'Not again' Hermione thought.

Draco looked at Hermione. They were in same position. Draco's hand into Hermione's waist and her hands were in his shoulder. '_She knew' _Draco sigh.

'_Of coarse I do'_

"We better get going…" Draco let go of Hermione. He looked around and still guys were drooling over Hermione.

Hermione saw that one of the girls who were trying to get Draco's attention earlier was walking towards them. The girl has a short-blond hair and was wearing mini-short and a fitted red shirt. Hermione glared at the girl as she stopped in front of Draco.

Draco just looked at the girl since he was in no mood to flirt. He saw one of the guys who ogled over Hermione approaching. Draco grabbed her waist possessively which caused for the guy and the girl back off. '_Now that's better'_ Draco thought.

'_What was better?_' Hermione asked through thought. She was glad that Draco didn't flirt with other girl in front of her.

"Let's go" Draco ignored her question. They walked together, Draco's hand in Hermione waist. Hermione didn't protest since she felt that she fit into Draco's arms.

People stared at them in awe. They were perfect for each other. The old lady who took a picture smile inwardly, still spying at the couple or should she say soon to be couple.

A/N: did you like it? Review pls… oh please read my other stories.. and post your review please. Thanks…


	4. New what?

A/n: review please….

Draco's POV

Hermione and I continued our charade as a couple. My left hand was still on her waist. She could still here my mind and I could still hear hers. That was why I'm reciting the Hogwarts song while she was reciting the whole 'a Hogwarts history' book.

As we made our way to the rink, my hold to Hermione continued to tighten. Almost all the boys we've came across to, always find a way to ogle her. I know Hermione is gorgeous, but still they don't have to stare at her like they were undressing her!

I glared at every one! Why don't they just mind their own business! I hope the boys who ogled at her get the message that she wasn't interested! Why do I care? I don't even have a reason be irritated like I was now! And the girls---! Don't even get me started!

They glared at Hermione then winked at me! Can you imagine?! Hermione despite of being a goddess still managed to feel insecure. Every time a girl would try to flirt with me, she looks down.

Those girls were not even worth of my glance! What was she thinking? Stupid Hogwarts history! If she keeps reciting the whole book I might as well go crazy!!!!

I still could not find a reason for her to feel insecure! Heck she even managed to stay oblivious to all the ogling from all the guys! It's driving me crazy!

Stupid Slughorn! Errr!!! Can't she stop biting her lips! It makes me remember the best kissed I ever had! Wait! Did I just say that? Get a grip Draco Malfoy!

I sighed.

"What are you thinking? What's with the Hogwarts song?" Hermione asked looking concern.

"Mind your own business Granger!" I involuntary snarled. She bit her lips again. Stupid kissable lips!

"Fine! Get your hands off me!" She stumped her feet before elbowing my ribs! Man this girl could hit!

She glared at me. I glared back at her before glancing around us. I saw couple of boys with hopeful eyes while some girls were practically beaming. Apparently they found our fight a good thing. One of the guys actually managed to walk near us planning to offer her a hand.

Being a Malfoy has its own advantage. I purposely drop one of my gloves with a Malfoy badge on it. The guy's eyes widened when he saw it. He looked at me obviously recognizing who I was. I glared at him daring him to come closer.

That worked since as soon as he saw my deathly glare he stepped back and walked away as fast at he could.

"Did you just do what I thought you did?" Crap! I forgot she still fuming.

"What?-- The guy was prac--tically—err--- Whatever you say Granger." For Merlin sake did I just stuttered?

"Malfoy what's your problem?" How could she still manage to be this gorgeous despite of her angry tantrums!

Her eyes widened then she blushed! God she heard what I just thought! I quickly return to my Hogwarts song. She was totally red by now. I don't know if she was red because of my thoughts or because she was so angry.

"Sorry. Now could we just go?" I said. We're creating a commotion. Sooner or later they would realize that the girl beside me was Hermione Granger. I wouldn't want her to get uncomfortable again.

"Did you just say sorry?" She blinked.

"Look love" She blushed. I mentally screamed to her that I could not call her by her name because people were now looking at us anticipating for our big fight.

"We need to go now unless you want to be grope by the crowd again?" She gulped realizing what I meant. She looked around and saw people staring at us. She involuntary stepped forward closing our gap. I felt her discomfort due to the attention.

I snaked my arms to her waist again causing her to relax a little. I heard her mumbled something about feeling safe but I didn't hear it as one of the reporters recognized Hermione.

"Hermione Granger?!" All the people around us looked at her. She buried her face in my neck as I hugged her.

Crazy stupid crowd, fans, people! I grabbed Hermione's hand and tried to run, but as soon as she took one step she tripped. What's with Granger? Everywhere we go, she managed to get into trouble- well I mean us into trouble.

"Draco!" I could see that she was starting to panic. I looked at her knees and saw it bleeding.

"Your bleeding!?" I stated panicking with her.

"I had worst. Just get me out of here!" She said.

She had worst- she had worst! Yah! I know and I practically saw it. Stupid relationship with Bellatrix! Stupid death eater duties!

"Draco!" She screamed as one of the reporters grabbed her hands.

"Get away!" I warned with my deathly voice. "All of you step back and don't come any closer! Touch her and I'll personally make sure that you'll be living in hell!" I did not screamed or anything, but my monotone voice was enough to tell that I meant it. Some people actually gulped and some people make way for us. I carried (princess style) Hermione sensing that she could not walk.

Her face was buried in my neck. I could feel her breath and warm of her skin.

'Draco thank you…' she told me through her thoughts.

'Anytime. Do you still want to go and polycraxe?' I answered her thoughts.

'Yeah… Let's seat in a bench first so that I could fix my knees'

'okay' I smiled. Once again I recited the Hogwarts song in my mind.

I could never keep my poker face whenever Hermione was with me. She was Hermione, true to her self. She never pretends unlike me. When I'm with her I could feel different kinds of unknown emotion, all bugging me at the same time. She's driving me crazy!

I saw an empty bench. I walked slowly wanting to prolong holding her. I don't even know why but I really love holding her.

Now, the only times where I could be my self was when I'm around Hermione.

What's the point of pretending anyway? She could tell if my poker face is on. Which is amazing since no one, as in no one could recognize my poker face.

"Draco? What's wrong?" She asked. I realized that I stopped on my tract.

I was about to wear my poker face when I realized that there's no point into doing it.

"Nothing."

"You almost wear your poker face there. Glad you decided not to use it" How did she know? I had no idea.

"Your eyes…" She said with her face buried in my neck

"huh?" I mumbled confuse.

"I said your eyes… I could tell because of your eyes" She heard my thoughts.

I sat her down the bench. She took out her wand and begun healing her wound. I tried not to watch her but there's no luck. I glanced at her often than necessary.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" She was looking in my eyes. I'm starting to drown in her deep brown eyes.

"Ask away" Heck I can't say no. Stupid beautiful brown eyes!

Great! WORD of the day 'STUPID'. I should stop thinking of that word!

"What's with the poker face?" She asked determine to know the answer.

I signed. I could not just deny her eyes-- well in this case everything about her.

"Hermione all of my life I been designed to pretend and hide who I really am. Never let anyone to know my true self. Even my mom can't tell the difference between my poker face and my true self because I've been using it my entire life" Did I just confessed my secret to Hermione? I have to look away before I confess my entire life to her.

"Draco the war is over. I know your poker face is useful during the war but it's finished now. You need to be your-self and stop wearing a mask." She said sincerely. I could not look away. She could ask and get answers from me easily, her eyes is full of concern that my heart clenched every time I tired to deny her gentleness.

"I can't. I don't know how. How do you even know that I'm using my poker face? It's not like you knew my whole life?" I asked hoping that it would change the subject.

"I told you, it's your eyes that gives you away. Every time you use your poker face I found myself staring into empty lifeless eyes. When you're not wearing it I found myself looking to the most gorgeous expressive blue eyes I've ever seen." She blushed realizing what she just said.

"Blue eyes? Exception to Potter's green eyes." I don't know why I blurted out those words.

She looked at me quizzically. I bet she's trying to understand my reaction. Now I know how Harry Potter survived the war. I bet he won't survive if Hermione wasn't by his side. Lucky bastard!

"What's Harry got to do with this?" She asked looking confuse.

"For once, Harry Potter doesn't have to pretend because he has people around him that accept who he really is with out judgments. He doesn't have to worry of what others might say because he knows that he had a family that will support him no matter what. He doesn't care about the expectation of the people around him." I said.

"You could be like that too. Harry survived because he has faith in people around him. You should start trusting people and let them see who you really are. You also have people who care about you. Draco your parent changed side because of you. They love you. Knowing your safe is enough to make them happy. And your happiness will be doom if you continued this charade!" She gently place her warm hands in my face.

I closed my eyes to cherish this moment. I know this would be the last and final interaction between the two of us.

"I only have my parents Hermione. I don't have any true friend!" I told her leaning to her touch.

"You won't have one if you continue to hide yourself." She whispered.

"I don't know how. I---" She cut me off placing her finger in my lips.

"You can start by treating me as your true friend" She said as I open my eyes. "You can trust me Draco" as if I don't know that.

"I know I can trust you but---" I stopped when I saw frustration written all over her face.

"You don't want me to be your friend" She continued my unfinished sentence.

"Merlin no!" I said quickly. She's misunderstanding things. Don't she see that having her as a friend is way too good to be true? I mean we're the complete opposite of each other. She's the light I'm the shadow.

"Hermione listen. I don't deserve you as a friend. You're too—well perfect and I am nothing great" How could I make her understand that we're different.

I paused and stared at her. I saw her confuse face turn to range.

"Listen DRACO! Listen well! I'm far from perfect! Your reasoning is BULLSHIT!" I blinked. "I want you to be my friend and you want me to be your friend! That is enough to start our friendship! Now! You SHOULD start being yourself from now on because it would be useless to pretend!" Man Hermione is stubborn. Another reason to love her! LOVE? I mean err--- what ever!

"Fine!" I mumbled as I was still speechless. She sighed calming her self.

"Let's start all over again" She said then I nodded. Talking about mood change.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger. You are?" She was serious when she said start all over again.

"Draco Malfoy at your service" Why not starts with a good impression? I kissed her hands as a gesture of being a gentleman.

She blushed. First impression success.

"Draco nice to finally meet you" She said seriously trying to hide her smile.

"Nice to finally be your friend" I answered back.

"I'm going to polycraxe. Want to join?" She told me. I held out my hand as my answer.

I looked around to see if anyone saw our exchanged. Luckily no one was around us except for the brown cat 5 feet away from us.

I stared at it for a while. The cat looked at me and winked. I was about to follow it when it run away.

Strange day! First, the mob; then the old lady; now, the cat. Being Hermione is indeed a moment to remember.

A/N; Sorry for late update... lolz.... i'm begging you to leave a review...


End file.
